


Jealousy

by NovaCaelum



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Themes, Short One Shot, jealous!Evan, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Evan feels a little jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derseroyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derseroyalty/gifts).



> I literally couldn't get this idea out of my head.

Evan knew he had no reason to be jealous, he wasn't usually the type to feel this way; usually Tyler would get over-protective and Evan always found it endearing. Something about this had left a bad taste in his mouth; Nick's voice had somehow drove Evan to grinding his teeth and pacing aimlessly around the room, it felt worse that Tyler hadn't even acknowledged it. Maybe it was just Evan reading too much into it, but he couldn't help feeling annoyed and a little green-eyed; a brash idea popped into his head when he heard Tyler finally say goodbye to his stream, so he stormed into the room, ignoring the questioning look that Tyler shot him.

Evan quickly pulled Tyler into a searing kiss, wanting to show just how much Tyler was his; when he pulled away, he muttered, "Fuck off my man." Just loud enough for Tyler's mic to pick up before he stomped out, leaving Tyler dumbfounded and confused.

 _"What the hell Tyler?"_ Nick’s voice brought Tyler crashing back to reality.

"I have no idea," Tyler turned back to his PC like it would offer some answers, but only Evan could do that, "I gotta go," With that, he signed off from discord, almost threw his headset aside and went to find Evan, "Babe?" Sometimes Evan didn't make things easy but it was nice, a challenge that Tyler always grabbed by the horns; he finally found Evan in the kitchen, sat at the breakfast bar, "Babe, what was that about? You're not the one to kiss and run," He grinned at his own joke as he walked over to wrap his arms around Evan's shoulders, "Talk to me. Did you watch the stream?"

"Yes," **Oh** , it was _that_ then; despite how Evan was relaxing into Tyler's embrace, he sounded pissed, "You don't pay attention to how Marksman speaks to you!" _Okay_ , very pissed, because they always used their friend's names outside of recording sessions; Tyler still couldn’t really understand what Evan was trying to say, nothing had been different about the stream, “The way he says your name sometime, it gets me so, so--" Evan cut himself with a groan.

The penny finally dropped, Tyler knew exactly what Evan meant, "You don't need to be jealous. Babe, I don't care how he says my name, I don't notice that shit," He turned Evan around on the stool, smiling when his boyfriend collapsed into him, "I only notice when it's you. Do you remember the time when you drove me crazy?" Tyler ran his fingers slowly down Evan's spine, "I can still hear the way you said, _that was hot Wildcat_ , you **know** how that made me feel. What you just did in there was ten times hotter," Evan looked up at Tyler, shocked but pleased, he'd thought Tyler would have gotten mad at him for what he'd done; it seemed to have an effect on Tyler that Evan was more than happy to fix. So, he pulled Tyler down into a kiss, it was slow but just as heated as the one they'd shared moments ago. Tyler always had the same effect on Evan, the way his hands splayed across his back, fingers rolling over his muscles; it made Evan needy for breath, his own hands gripping helplessly at Tyler's shirt. When Tyler broke the kiss, Evan's lips followed, desperate for more, "We should get more comfortable babe."

"Yeah," Evan wasn't sure where his voice had came from; it sounded foreign to his own ears, hoarse and needy. He slid down from the stool, quickly taking Tyler's hand into his own, "Maybe I should get jealous more often, if you like it so much." Tyler just snorted, he wasn't going to think about that right now, what was going to happen was much more exciting; he let Evan lead them to their bedroom... _Maybe_ he could test out this jealousy thing in the future though.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes, Tyler calls Evan _babe_.
> 
> I may write another story for these two in the future ;)


End file.
